


Like A Star

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: An incident with a hotel room causes two strangers to become familiar with one another. It could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to them. AU. *DISCLAIMER* Please leave kudos and comments.





	1. Chapter 1

She pulled up at the homey looking cabin. The open windows. The stacked logs around it. This was her mother’s doing, insisting she needed to take a break. Away from Josie and the Pussycats. And to be honest, her mother was right. Late night rehearsals. Tours. Exercise regimens. Vocal lessons. It was overwhelming. But there was this high she got from it. Not just performing and being with her sisters. But from their supportive fans. Little girls telling them they were an inspiration. People wearing their cat ears. Or their contributions of community service to shelters and centers. It really meant something to her- to them. Their opinions in politics, feminism and equal treatment to all. If felt like they were changing the world for the better.

But now it was time to be Josie. No cat ears. Or diva demeanor. No one determining her every move. What she should wear or not. The snow poured down heavily. She was surprised she made it safely. Of course, she could have gotten a driver, but that was too much for her. Though she missed her sisters, she was excited to be alone. Grabbing her phone, she texted them both. They would be worried sick about her if she didn’t….

This simple spot in a simple little town away from the world was perfect. Grabbing her bags from the trunk she stopped and took in the beauty around her. Snowy mountains. Hot springs. Lush woods. The snow cascaded the ground. This was perfect. Beautiful. The smell of fresh oak gave her warmth along with a big smile. Two weeks here was going to be amazing. Walking to the front door she was shocked the door was unlocked.

“Maybe the maid is…..” her mouth fell open at a young man. A young Asian man walking with a towel across his waist. She bit her lip at the sight of his sculpted chest. He definitely wasn’t a maid.

She took her gloves off with curious eyes.

He jumped at her presence with eyes as shocked as hers. Gripping his towel he ran to the room putting on some clothes. “Who are you and what are you doing in my room?” She demanded an answer.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He stared in her fierce eyes. He could tell she was used to getting what she wanted. Until today that is….

He was taken aback by her ego. It reminded him of himself. This curly haired chocolate skinned woman radiated confidence. Her beauty radiated along with it. She stared him down with her arms folded. But still. Who did she think he was talking to? And why did she look so familiar?

He wanted a vacation. A break from his business. His father. Two weeks of trailing mountains. In a place that didn’t know his last name. Hot cocoa. And relaxing along the fireplace. It was supposed to be peaceful. But this was a surprise.

“Sorry to break it to you honey but this is my cabin….” His smug smile got under her skin.

This has to be some cruel joke. She was turning around expecting to see her mother come from the room. Or better Ashton Kutcher because she had to be punk’d. Had to be. But nothing came. And whoever this man was, he wasn’t budging.

“My name isn’t honey. It’s Josie…” she glared daggers at him. He was the guy who was handsome and knew he was handsome. Already she wanted to slap the arrogance off of him.

“Well sorry Josie. But this is my room.” He showed her the key. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Taking out a key with the same identical number.

“You have got to be kidding me.” They said in sync.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two approached the main desk side by side. Ringing the bell Josie rubbed her temples. How could this have happened? God had a sense of humor. Reggie shook his head, smirking at her facial expression.

“Dramatic I see. It won’t take long for them to correct this.” Different women caught his eye, waving at him. He nodded with a smug grin. And she rolled her eyes. He was also entitled.

“Good because I can’t stand another minute with you.” She spat.

“Ouch.” He said with sarcasm. “You haven’t been a walk in the park either princess.”

“I’m not a princess, but a queen. Remember that.” His eyes held this intrigue. This fascination towards her. Women didn’t talk to him like this.

 She huffed, thanking God the clerk arrived.

The clerk’s smile turned into a frown as the two showed her the identical keys. Pulling up the records she bit her lip. “Josie McCoy and Reggie Mantle.” Judging by their digested faces they weren't together despite their cute height difference. How did this happen?

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Mantle and Ms. McCoy.” She looked them in the eye. “I don’t know who put you two in the system like this, but it is definitely a mistake.” She began to check for more available rooms.

“Does this mistake often happen?” Reggie asked.

“No sir. We have gotten some new employees and they’re still getting the hang of their new job.”

“Apparently so. But can you please give me a new room?”

“Sorry ma’am….” The clerk bit her lip. Josie didn’t want to seem pretentious by using her name. “But we are overbooked. A lot of couples are here for a getaway. I can give you a refund though and a fifty dollar gift card. Can you give me about thirty minutes, I have got to tend to some things around here.”

“Ok. Thanks.” She walked back to the cabin with Reggie walking behind her. Then it clicked in his head who she was.

“Josie from Josie and Pussycats. Sugah awww honey honey.” She was surprised he knew their music. “What I have a radio?”

“Nothing gets passed you Mantle. Yeah that’s me. And now I can’t enjoy a nice vacation.” She didn’t mean to take it out on him, but this was such a disappointment. “Sorry.”

“You have every right to be upset. But why didn’t you tell her who you were? You’re on the verge of being Beyoncé.”

“Because I forgot how good it felt to be normal. When she read my name she didn’t know who I was. I miss that. Of course we aren’t to the level pf success of Beyoncé but it’s hard to know who has your best interest at heart. Outside of Valerie and Melody.” And then she realized she was having a conversation with a random guy. A random jerk who wasn’t so bad after all.

“Guess you’re not a diva like I thought.” He said. “My dad is this business tycoon. He owns bars. Restaurants. Casinos. You name it. I’m on the verge of becoming him.” Her eyes widened.

“O my god. Your dad is Ricky Mantle.” He hid his face. Why did he say that? Now it would change everything.

“Guilty.” The two walked side by side. “And his legacy is mine. Which can be…”

“Too much.” She finished as he opened the door, letting her go inside.

“I’ve gone to the best schools. Had the best teachers. And working with him is amazing.” He began.

“But…” Josie said as they sat on the couch. She sensed his tenseness.

“I want my own. And I’m afraid to tell him that.” He shook his head. She was really easy to talk to. She didn’t judge, just listened. And she didn’t have this fake smile plastered on her face like other women. Just saying what they thought could trap him…..

“It’s never easy to tell your parents what you want if it doesn’t suit them. For some reason we still seek their approval. Even when I write songs, I have to let my mom listen to them.” She bit her lip as silence came between them. She was sitting here feeling embarrassed. Her vacation ended before it began. Getting up she grabbed her bags. “I hope you can eventually tell your dad. Good luck. Maybe our paths will cross again.”

It felt good talking to a guy who had his own dreams and ambitions. One who actually had good conversation. He watched her carefully, eventually speaking.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“well I clearly can’t stay here and you got here before me so it’s only fair you keep it.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Or you can stay here with me. Why not share it? I mean look at the size of this place.” Taking a deep breath, she took in the spacious area with comfy furniture and wooden floors. Plus a state of the art kitchen. The fireplace burned beautifully. “It can clearly fit two people. We can alternate on the sleigh bed and California King.”

His eyes were serious. And she bit her lip. He was handsome. Extremely handsome. But still….

“That’s a great offer really. Actually sweet. But I don’t know you.” He frowned. “It’s just that I’ve experienced things on the road and I don’t…long story short…you can’t trust everyone.” She hit herself in the head at her harsh words.

“I get it….” Reggie bit his lip. Could he have been anymore desperate? He was instantly attracted to this woman. What would be the odds he would have something with a superstar? “Maybe there is a bed and breakfast around here.” He went to her bags. “it’s the least I can do.”

She gave him a silent thank you. Oddly she didn’t want to say goodbye. Which was crazy because she just met him. Who knew a business tycoon could be this normal? Opening the door for him, their mouths dropped at the piling snow. And they both felt this relief. Now she didn’t have a choice.

“The snow will probably lessen by tomorrow morning.” She closed the door, removing her gloves. He nodded, trying to keep his excitement down. So was she. Taking off her coat, she put it on the coat rack. Naturally, she was still distant towards him.

And her stomach rumbled. “You’re hungry too.” He said. She rubbed her arm.

“A little.” He walked to the kitchen as she followed, pulling out steaks from the fridge.

“I can cook.” Josie gave him curious eyes. “Yes. I can cook.”

“I’m surprised with as many maids and personal chefs you might have had.” She teased looking in the fridge, pulling out carrots, asparagus, and broccoli. “This fridge is fully loaded.”

“Yeah, I’m going to be staying here for two weeks.”

“That was my plan too.” She grabbed the knife, cutting up the vegetables. And he grabbed the wine from the top shelf.

Standing beside her, he watched her cut the vegetables with precision. “So you cook too?”

“On my down time which is rare, but yes. But I love to bake. Pastries. Cakes. If I wasn’t an artist, that’s what I’d be. I mean who doesn’t love food.” She watched him place the grill cast iron skillet on the stove. “It just makes everyone’s day better. That’s what I’m trying to do now. I want to create this non profit organization to give less fortunate families groceries and produce so they can have meals.” He admired her while seasoning the meat.

“Growing up. I know it sounds selfish, but I never had to think about the under privileged or see how others outside my class were treated.”

“Well good for you.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“Wait. Just let me finish. Do you always jump to conclusions?” She listened. “And then, the best thing that happened to me was during college. I worked with the boys and girls club. I was the coach of this local football team. I didn’t expect to get attached to the kids, but I did.  I met so many kids and heard so many of their stories. What their parents were going through. Some didn’t even have a place to lay their heads. It was the best experience of my life that I had to give up to give my time to the family business.” She wasn’t expecting to hear this.

“Sorry about that. It’s just that. You seem to have the stereotypical rich boy life. Access to a black card. A garage with rare cars. Probably yachts. And that’s scary to me….” She spoke her thoughts aloud.

“How?” He asked. He never thought of his wealth as that.

“I guess because the people who have what you have don’t care about others. And don’t know what its like to work from the ground up. Hard work is the story of my life. And with as much as I have. I don’t take it for granted. My success can be taken away from me like that.”

“And you think I don’t know what hard work means. That I don’t respect others. That I don’t respect you?” He wasn’t offended, he just wanted to hear her true opinion of him.

“I mean. I’m not saying you don’t, but I’m pretty sure your opinion changed when you realized who I was. Not just some black girl in your room.”

“Well I could say the same thing about you. Before you recognized my name, you saw me as the Asian man.” She shrugged.  “But honestly, when you came in the first thought about you was who was this? She’s a firecracker.” She laughed.

“Mine was, you’re an ass. Now, you’re an ass who has sweet moments.” They continued their tasks stealing glances at each other.

It was odd how things just clicked between them. It felt like they had known eachother for a long time. There was this formed comfortability between them. Josie joined him at the stove, placing the vegetables in a skillet, pouring some wine over them. “I’m still in shock that you can cook.”

“Our chef saw to that when he saw how much I can eat.” They laughed “You know that stuff you said earlier. It was right to some degree. I do have everything. But I was taught how to be humble. Despite how I can act at times. And I do have my parents love and support.”

“Which means your dad will want you to follow your dreams. You’re like this fairytale prince.”

“No, I’m not because like you. I’m trying to decide who has my best interest at heart. My job allows me to meet and make entrepreneurs around the world. My dad trusts me to decide who has the expertise and drive to add to our value. And not just business, but personal life. This is going to sound pathetic but I only have about two friends, Archie and Jughead.” She squinted her eyes. “Yeah, they’re real names are Archibald and Forsythe.”

“Well then I’m pathetic too, because Valerie and Melody are really my only true friends. And I have this one friend from highschool named Cheryl. Guess I’m pathetic too.” She held herself.

The two sat on the bearskin rug, eating in silence. They had told so much. Revealed so much about each other. And they were scared that the other took it lightly. It was so hard opening up to someone. Trusting your gut. But he couldn’t stop staring in her dark eyes. They were like these rare black diamonds. And she couldn’t stop staring in his eyes either. Cutting her steak, she chewed in silenced.

She even ate cute.

“This steak. It’s pretty good.”

“These vegetables are too.” He blushed, grabbing the wine bottle. “want some?”

“No thanks.” She shook her hand profusely. He folded his lip. He made her feel uncomfortable again.

“No. No. it’s just for personal reasons I don’t drink.”

“Are you a recovering addict? Super religious?  I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No. No. And its sweet how that doesn’t bother you. But umm…my dad is. Currently he’s in rehab and I promised him that while he’s there. I won’t drink. I know its not much but I want him to know that I’m proud of him.:”

“That’s sweet.” He said. “So who inspired your dreams?”

“He did. Listening to his old jazz records gave me life. I just did it to spend time with him. I didn’t actually realize I could sing till I was in middle school. And then my mom helped me, getting me enrolled in singing competitions and local choirs.” She hated those charming eyes of him. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“I can’t help it. I’m blown away. You just have so much vision for yourself. And you constantly want to push yourself. I hear this passion that you have. And I can’t help but to like it.”

“Well if we’re being honest. I didn’t expect you to be so down to earth and open minded. Plus I’m a strong personality, and you don’t scare easily.” The two eventually finished.

The snow kept coming down but they didn’t care. They were getting to know each other. Basking in the comfortable silence together. Wondering how such a good thing happened. Reggie searched through his phone for song. He smiled at Frank Sinatra, Fly Me to the Moon. Josie smiled at the familiar song. Standing up, he offered his hand to her. And she graciously accepted. He twirled her around, holding her hand as her other arm rested on his shoulder.

“You know. I know what you’re doing.” Josie smiled brightly as he twirled her around.

“And what would that be?” he dipped her, staring in her eyes.

“You are trying to get me to stay here. With you.” She took lead dancing across the bear skinned rug.

“and I don’t hear any objections.” He placed his hand on her back, keeping her closer.

“If this were a fairytale then yes. But this is reality. People don’t click this instantly and when they do, it falls apart as soon as it comes together. I mean. We are two attractive people. Naturally there is something between us.” It didn’t explain the peace she felt in his arms. Him in hers.

“So you always do this. Try to make sense out of everything.” She bit her lip. “Maybe not everything good that happens has to make sense. Maybe, that’s the beauty of this.” He stopped, just holding her close to him.

“I don’t know Reggie. Let’s look at it realistically. We aren’t kids. I can only imagine the type of women you are used to. And I’m not them. I don’t believe in casual relationships. I want to build something with someone. Get married. Have a family. And let’s say we get to know eachother. And I do stay. Could you take me seriously? Would your family take me seriously? I’m a one man woman and I want someone who’s all about me too.”

“first of all. This is the reason I’m so attracted to you. Because you have this high sense of self-awareness. You know your worth. And not that I would treat you like trash, but I know not to do it. And if we did become serious enough, I believe my family would accept you. How could they not. Not just because you’re a superstar. But your high morals. You’re special.” He spoke the truth, but he saw the hesitation in her body language.

“I mean. What you’re saying. Hearing it. It feels good. But nothing has happened yet.”

“What about your parents?”

“My mom would be hesitant. She’s always been hesitant after the divorce. She did her best to stand with my father during his drug and alcohol addiction, but it became too much for her. And me. She’s very protective of me. And doesn’t want me to fall in the same cycle. We come off cold, but its only to hide how sensitive we are. But I think that she would grow to like you. Respect you. During highschool, she was mayor of my home town. Now she’s superintendent of the school board there.”

“So that’s where you got your drive from.” She nodded.

“My dad was an entertainer. And he loved my mom and us. But he loved the high even more. And I’m so scared I’m going to fall into that pattern.”

“You won’t if you keep this headstrong mentality.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

This was a bad idea. Her body and mind were fighting. Telling her to not instantly be attracted to a pretty face with an amazing body. But her heart was explaining every good quality that intrigued her. Like how he claimed she was hard working, but he was the same. He wanted to be seen as more than a Mantle. He wanted to be respected for his talents as a business man. And then, he was caring. The way he listened to her. Wanted to know more about her life. She didn’t know what to do. Staring at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath. He claimed she was this superstar. But she more of a rising star.

There was no way she could compete with all the women he would meet in the profession. “Stop it. “ She said to herself. She had just told him that this wouldn’t work. And tomorrow she would be on her way to search for a bed and breakfast.

Ring Ring

“Hey babe.” Her mom greeted. “You didn’t call me and I was wondering if everything was ok.” This was here she could lie and say yes. Or tell the truth.

Tick Tock.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just got here and went to sleep.” She was going to bite her lip until it became raw.

“I understand baby. You’re tired. Told you this was good for you.” Sierra smiled brightly.

“Yeah it is.”

“Remember there is a hot springs there. Did you bring your bikini?” She hid her face in her hand.

“Yes.” This was such an unexpected question she didn’t want to hear.

“Good. You might meet a guy there. Have some fun. Let loose. But too loose.” They both laughed.

“Yeah. I might. But that’s not the plan.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “ I just want to relax.”

“Alright. Alright. I can take a hint. You want to be alone and enjoy your rest. I love you Josie.”

“I love you too mom.” She hung up, hearing the knock on the door. Opening the door, Reggie couldn’t help but scan her body. Even in the large shirt, he saw her slim figure. Those gorgeous legs.

“I just need to use the bathroom.”

“Yeah. Um. Sure.” He closed the door behind him.

This was a terrible idea. He was already falling for this assertive queen who didn’t take him seriously. And it hurt. He could conquer any business meeting. Transform into this confident entrepreneur before his clients and colleagues. But with her. He felt like he was lacking. He never had to do anything to get a girl to like him. And then she comes along and changes that. How was he going to control himself when she looked like that?

Leaving the bathroom, he saw the bed empty. Walking to the living room, he watched her pull out the sleigh bed from the couch. Her legs were beautiful. And her complexion glowed in the fire. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, she felt his eyes on her.

“Thanks for letting me stay here for the night.”

“Josie, I’m not throwing you out.” He put it out there again. And she didn’t know what to say. So she said nothing. She couldn’t get hurt. It was so easy to just focus on her professional goals. But this man made her want more. Made her feel more.

Ignoring his sad face, she walked to the sleigh bed. And he went to his bed. Both laying there, staring at the ceiling, wishing the other was with them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke up as the sun began to rise. The beautiful orange, blue and purple cascaded the sky. It was something her world didn’t offer. There was always something to do. Give an interview. Go to a photoshoot. But here, everything stood still. She couldn’t hear car horns. Or be drowned by ignition smoke. She loved it here.

Walking to the open window, the snow stopped. And she frowned because her legitimate reason to stay was no more. She wanted more time here with Reggie. Last night when she went to the bathroom she wanted to get under the covers with him. She wondered if he was a snuggler? O my gosh. She sounded like some giddy school girl. Which was ironic because she never once felt these jolts through her skin during highschool. She was so focused she overlooked most of their attention. Sure she had attractions to boys, but never like this.…

Ring Ring

“Hey honey bun.” She was welcomed by her sister’s voice.

“Hey RiRi.” She smiled shutting Reggie’s door. He was knocked out.

“She’s not the only one here.” Melody chimed in. “How’s the vakay?”

“You two aren’t going to believe this but I was booked with this guy.” Reggie stood at the door holding in his laughter. She was as flustered as he was. That was a good thing. He smiled knowing she would be the first thing he would see.

“Is he hot?” Josie bit her lip at the question. He was more than hot. He was beautiful. Articulate. Intellectual. Intriguing…..

“That’s not the point El.” Her bubbly friend laughed.

“That hot? Score.” Valerie laughed. Josie wanted to shove her face in a pillow.

“Guys I’m serious. He wants to share this cabin. He booked it the same time as me. I mean he’s a sweet guy but I don’t know if I can be that comfortable. We’re still strangers.” Her sisters heard the urgency in her voice.

“SiSi.” Melody began.

“Guys he could be an axe murderer. And I’m his next victim. Seriously. I mean. Remember what happened to Cheryl in high school.” They frowned. “Not all bad guys look evil. They can be charming. Handsome. We were able to save her. If that were to happen to me here. No one would be able to save me.” Reggie frowned too. He could read between the lines from her words. He would never force himself on a woman.

“So you’re letting fear decide.” Valerie said.

“More like common sense. I mean I had to crash here last night because the weather was really bad.”

“And what did he do.” Melody asked.

“Nothing. He was a complete gentleman. But all guys are at first.” Josie took a deep breath.

“What’s his name?”

“Reggie Mantle.” Valerie looked him up on Facebook.

“Lucky you.” Josie hit her head against her hand. “Do what’s best for you. If you want to stay. Stay. Give yourself a chance. There’s more to life than being an artist. What’s the point of having it all if you don’t have someone to share it with.”

“I don’t know.” Josie shrugged. She wanted to believe in him. This instant connection. His deep eyes. But she didn’t want to be a fool. He could hurt her. And she didn’t want to be on the opposite end of rejection.

“Just think. You don’t have to leave at this moment.” Melody insisted. Josie bit her lip, still not knowing what to do….

“Alright. Luv ya ladies.” She hung up hearing him enter the kitchen.

He wiped his eyes giving her a warm smile. Opening the fridge he pulled out some eggs and milk. Josie walked to his side pulling out the bread and cinnamon. “So are you really gonna go?” He grabbed her hand. Looking at their fingers together, his thumb played with her lifeline.

“Reggie.” She looked in his eyes. They were glazed with fear. “Don’t. Please. This isn’t real.” She whispered.

“Yes it is. Just answer this question. Do you want to stay? Is there a part of you that wants to get to know me? I’ll be the first to admit it. I want to get to know you. Not the superstar but Josie McCoy….”

She had never met a man like this. Strong enough to be weak. To speak his thoughts despite the consequences. All of these signs were telling her what to do, but could she trust it?

“I want to. And maybe I shouldn’t but I do.”

“Then let’s start from here.” He kissed her hand. “So what’s on the breakfast menu?”

“French toast. Eggs and bacon.” They worked together placing the toast on the griddle. And Reggie took in her gorgeous chocolate skin. Her long eyelashes. Her full lips. She could be a model if she wanted….”Are you going to take the plates down or keep looking at me.”

“Why not both?” He flirted as she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Mantle you are so annoying.”

“You like it though.” She couldn’t deny it as she fixed their plates.

Reggie ate in silence wanting to bring this up and it would probably make her see him in this light but she had to know she could trust him. “I just want you to know that I overheard your conversation.” Josie looked at him dropping her utensils. She didn’t know whether to leave the conversation or stay at the table. “I don’t want you to be angry at me for that. It’s just that. You need to know I’m not that guy. I heard you talk about your friend Cheryl. And I can only imagine what she went through but I wouldn’t do that to you.” She nodded.

“A guy roofied her. And we caught him before he could attack her. When it happened, we just reacted. We beat him to a bloody pulp.” She said with pride.

“Sorry that happened to your friend.”

“Me too. But she’s fine. She’s living wonderfully with her fiance of a year.”

“Good for her.” Reggie chewed.

“It’s just that it’s always stuck with me. And I watched who I hung out with at different night clubs. Had background checks on guys before I dated them. I know I sound intense.”

“No you sound smart. If there is nothing to hide it shouldn’t be a problem.” He was impressed.

“But dating has always been hard for me. I feel like I’m on a job interview than anything. Just making sure the guys match me. Not income but more of morality. Can he see himself getting married? Having kids?”

“Can you? I mean really. Till death do you part or is happily ever after until something unexpected happens.” Reggie asked. “Because girls who I thought I could be serious with were saying everything I wanted to hear. Until kids came in the conversation. They didn’t want kids. Or they wanted a surrogate because they didn’t want to overwork their bodies.” Josie eyes widened.

“They were more stuck up than you.” She laughed. So did he. “But yeah. I want a family. I want a husband who loves and provides like I will. I want kids who will grow up and be smart. Who want to help others. Who will try to redefine the world for good.”

“I want that too. I want a wife who understands and loves. Who’s a great mother to our kids. I want them to understand the value of hard work and family. I want to be a husband and father who guides and protects.” They two ate. She folded her lips. Something else was on her mind. “Go on. Ask.”

“But if this were to really grow into something. Could you handle being with a black woman? Know that there are so many sides to me. That I can’t be strong all the time. Despite how the media portrays us.  And even in this age racism exists. Colorism exists”

“I know. There are still some businesses who won’t work with my dad and I because we’re Asian. And these are companies in debt. Lots of it. But they love ignorance more. I’ve faced discrimination but I won’t try to pretend that that I understand true oppression. I will be honest. I’ve never been with a black girl.”

“I’ve never been with a Asian man so we’re even.” She said.

“But I want to learn from you. And you can learn from me too.”

“I’d like that.” She ate her last morsel getting up. He gave her curious eyes. “I got to go hang up my clothes. After that want to play in the snow?”

This girl was effortlessly breathtaking. He only nodded.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Their backs fell to the snow wearing their scarves and hats. Their arms were stretched along with their legs. “Ready?” She looked at him. He laughed as they moved their arms and legs. Right now they were trying to see who could make the best snow angle. Sitting up, he pulled her up with him. “Obviously I win.” Josie said, staring at their work.

“Aren’t we competitive?” He stared at her lips. Despite the cold around him, he felt nothing but warmth.

“This coming from an ex football coach. Which meant you probably played in high school. Let me guess. You were the captain. You look like you would be the captain. And your alpha dog personality makes me believe you hazed and played pranks. Did I hit the nail on the head?”

“Yep. And you were in the school rock band. When you walked the halls, people stopped and looked.” He gaged.

“Bingo.” She sassed. “But what’s weird is that sometimes I miss the high school angst. Back then things that were important to us, weren’t really. Or the pressures we face now are nothing compared to back then.”

“Tell me about it. My last name meant I was supposed to be one of the best in everything. Athletics. Academics. Then the pressure I put on myself because I didn’t want people to think I got my accolades because of my dad. I’ve spent hours studying, practicing…Glad that’s over.” He licked his lips, leaning in.

God did she want to kiss him. She could almost feel his lips on her. But it was too soon.

So she scooped up a snowball throwing it at him. His shocked expression made her laugh.

 “O so you want to play.” He bent down making a snowball.  “Let’s play.” He threw it at her. She jumped and yelled from the cold and excitement.

It soon became a competition with each of them throwing snowballs at the other. Running after eachother like children. Feeling the cold matter hit their faces, but they didn’t care. It just felt good feeling this young again. Josie hid behind a tree, letting it block Reggie’s snowballs. “Haha.” She teased. And he smirked.

Soon, he came behind her, picking her up. Twirling her around in his arms. She was too gorgeous for her own good. But she melted in his arms. She must have weighed nothing to him. Words weren’t exchanged, but their eyes carried so much emotion for each other.

Licking his lips again, he leaned in. “Sorry Mantle. You’re gonna have to earn it.” She flirted as he put her down.

“I don’t mind doing that.” He watched her mold the snow.

“Are you gonna help me make this snowman Mantle or are you going to keep staring at me?” She placed her hand on her hip.

“Can’t I do both?” His sexy smirk made her blush.

“Come on. I need your biceps.” He joined her playing in the snow.

“So you have been checking me out….”He teased.

“Are you going to keep doing this?” Josie patted the large ball in place.

“Keep doing what?” He molded the center of the snowman, placing it on top of the bottom.

“Keep finding a compliment in everything I say.” She molded the head, setting it on top, staring at it with pride.

“Maybe. You should stop looking that cute when you’re annoyed.” He made her blush again as she grabbed some thin tree branched and stones. She placed them precisely trying not to be affected by his words. He only laughed taking off his scarf and beanie, putting it on the snowman.

“We should name him Bob….”

“Bob?” Josie looked at him.

“Yeah. He looks like a Bob.”

“O lord.” She laughed.

“My dad used to take my mom and I out here all the time. He said the cold was the best way to make memories happen. Of course at the time I thought he was full of it. My mom hated the cold. But she loved being with us. Watching us ski and snowboard.”

“You can snowboard?”

“Yeah. I could go pro if I wanted to. I can take you tomorrow. That is if you want to.”

“Sure.” She couldn’t object. She was just open to endless possibilities with him.

“So what did you want to do?  Now I can take you through this town. There is this underground café that you’ll love.”

“Sure lets go.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Josie told the clerk she was staying, there was a since of relief from both of them. The clerk only gave them a sneaky smile as the two walked out the lobby together. She grabbed his gloved hand as he pulled her toward the town. She was shocked he didn’t want to drive. But then again, his car screamed royalty. She hoped she could keep her status a secret as well.

“You are gonna love this. My mom is obsessed with the croissants here.”

“My mom loves pastries too. But homemade biscuits and sweet rolls take the cake. Our family is from down south. You got to come with me in the summer for our family reunion. That is if we will be together then…” She tried to play if off.

“I thought we were together now.” Josie bit her lip.

“I mean. We are trying to get…..”

“Josie. Joke.” They both laughed as they walked down the stone stairs on the sidewalk. They smiled at the people sitting at the chairs reading newspapers, on their tablets. No problem in the world. “I’ll order. What do you want?”

“Hot chocolate….I’ll find us a table.” He stood in line as she sat down.

When he made it to a counter, a brunette stared him up and down. She was a college student. Cute, but not his type. He had enough of the prissy sorority girl wearing globs of makeup. “So what can I get you?” She gave him a flirtatious smile.

“Hot chocolate, and a cappuccino.” She stared him down, giving his order to another worker to make.

“You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?” It was like she was staring down her prey. Josie didn’t like it one bit. But I mean technically, they weren’t a couple. And if he took her number it would hurt. But she wasn’t the type who gave something away that she wanted.

“No….” He kept his tone tart as Josie stood at his side.

“Are the orders almost done?” She asked him as the brunette looked down. She should have known he had someone. And she was as gorgeous as him. Why did they both look familiar to her?

“Almost.” He smiled sweetly at her as the clerk gave them their drinks. And they sat down together.

“Reggie earlier, when you said you were joking. Were you?” He shrugged.

“Yes and no. I don’t want to be the guy who’s too clingy. And I don’t want to be seen as desperate. But as a man when I see something I want, I go for it. But the ball in in your court. Are we just dating? Nothing official yet?”

“Reggie I don’t know. And the more I think about it, the more I hate I brought it up. It’s too soon to talk about commitments.”

“But what if the commitment comes naturally?” She blew her drink to keep from looking at him. “You know I saw how you were looking when you thought I was interested in that girl. I’m not into her.”

“I know. I know.”

“You’re cute when you’re territorial.” She blushed. “And if I saw a guy look at you the way she was looking at me. I wouldn’t like that either. So how about we do both?” She gave him curious eyes. “How about we date exclusively and see what happens after these two weeks.”

“I’d really like that.”

“Me too.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Josie grabbed his hand walking on the sidewalk, they had made it to the center of the town. And she glowed at the sight of the large Christmas Tree surrounded by ice. She smiled at the bright ornaments and the popcorn string. Reggie looked down at her, kissing her forehead. “Come on.” She pulled him to the ice where the others put on their skates. “I know you can skate.”

“What if I can’t?” He shrugged as she made sure he was telling the truth. “You can snowboard but you can’t skate””

“I know right…” He rubbed the back of his neck as a worker gave them a pair of skates.

“Well today you are going to.” Josie put on her skates, waiting for him. She laughed. He was literally going slow for a purpose.

Reggie was going to embarrass himself. Not just a little, but a lot. Tying his skates, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hip. “Stop stalling Mantle.” She held out her hands to him. “Just pretend you’re rollerblading. But do it slowly until you get the rhythm….” His legs looked like jelly as he wobbled.

Josie snickered. She finally felt like she was contributing. The dancing. The café. Were all him. Now she was showing him her world in a way. “My mom and dad love to ice skate. We would go to this ice rink around Christmas time.”

“My parents asked me to ice skate for their entertainment.” He kept his hands gripped in hers, as he moved slowly on the ice. Other people were skating around them, but it still felt like it was only him and her. Her nose was red and so cute.

“You’re doing fine. I’m going to let go of you.” She tried to but he didn’t let her go. “Reginald……” She laughed at his dependency. “You got to try without me.”

“O so we’re formal. So is Josie your real name?”

“Josephine. After my grandmother. Like me she was a local jazz singer.” He listened as they skated. “Unfortunately, because of the time, her career couldn’t blossom like how it should. I have some of her old records, if you wanted to listen some time.” His smirk made her grin as his feet became steady. “Now I am letting you go.” She moved her hands away as he stood still on the ice. “You’re doing it.” She smiled.

“Now come to me.” A sneaky smirk came on his face. “No funny business either.”

He huffed moving slowly to her, but the more he came, the more she moved further away from him. He gave her sneaky eyes. “This was all your plan.”

“Yeah. But it’s working. You’re doing well.” She stood still as he finally came to her. Placing his hands on her waist. She was so small. And so cute. Her smile made him blush.

“Josie you’re just too pretty for your own good.” She tried to look away, but he didn’t drop her stare. And this warmth erupted through her.

“Reggie. Stop….”

“Stop what?”

“It’s just been a while sense I’ve felt this good. And with us here like this. It’s so easy to fall.”

“But I want to fall. Don’t you?” He asked.

“Yeah, I do.” She stared at his lips, controlling herself. “Wanna try going around the rink?”

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Josie laughed lacing her fingers with his, leading the way.


End file.
